


Movie Night

by fruitycat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: Yoshiko bites off more than she can chew.





	Movie Night

It had been Yoshiko's idea. A movie night, just for the three of them. It was decided they'd meet at Riko's house, so Ruby was put in charge of snacks, and Yoshiko was tasked with picking the movies. Bad decision.

"Ueh? Yoshiko, don't you think these movies are a little too... intense for us?" Riko asked as she looked over the stack of rented DVDs. Each cover bore a different, yet equally horrifying monster, accompanied by a haunting title. Ruby peered over Riko's shoulder to get a look at the movies and let out a frightened squeak.

"Fear not, _little demon_ ~!" Yoshiko grinned. "Yohane has faced all of these horrors and more on her descent from the heavens. Just follow my lead, and you'll be safe!" Riko didn't buy one word of it, but Ruby on the other hand was brimming with admiration.

"Wow, Yoshiko!" she gasped, running up to the girl and bouncing on her feet excitedly. "I wasn't sure of these movies at first, b-b-but now I'm confident we can make it through!" Riko groaned. Yoshiko seemed unfazed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head!"

That's what she said. But with the lights off and the movie only fifteen minutes in, Yoshiko looked the most scared out of all of them.

Riko had always been a realistic thinker. Sure, she had a few irrational fears, like dogs and fast-moving vehicles, but that was only because in the absolute right circumstances, those things could actually hurt her. Giant demons, however? Those didn't exist beyond the screen. With this mindset, she managed to get through most horror movies completely unscathed. She sat back on the couch, focusing on Yoshiko more than the movie. She was perched on the edge of her seat, completely locked on to the screen. Yep, she was in absolute terror mode. Ruby was curled up in a ball to the left end of the couch, blankets wrapped around her body like a cozy pink cocoon. About twenty minutes later, Riko glanced back at the screen just long enough to see a shadowy monster's glowing red eyes flash across it, sending a jolt through her. Yoshiko and Ruby squealed and fell back onto the couch. Kind of a cheap scare, Riko thought.

"Did you see that!?" Yoshiko whispered loudly, white as a ghost.

"Th-The first glimpse of the m-monster," Ruby cried, her voice muffled by the blanket she'd pulled over her head.

"Poor Ruby," Riko muttered, scooching over to Ruby's side of the couch. She untucked Ruby from her cocoon, and added another blanket so that it was encasing both of them. Ruby squeaked at the sudden intruder.

"Ruby, it's only me," Riko whispered, moving the blankets away from Ruby's eyes.

"Oh," Ruby blushed, embarrassed at being so easily scared. She snuggled into the crook of the other girl's neck. "Thanks, Riko."

It took a minute before Yoshiko realized she'd been abandoned. After another appearance from the monster, and another frightened yelp, she glanced to her left to see Riko and Ruby, bundled up, falling asleep together in a scene that would've been heartwarming to Yoshiko if she wasn't just scared out of her mind.

"H-Huh? What do you guys th- What are you guys doing without me?!" Yoshiko cried. Without giving Riko time to come to her senses, she pounced, landing sprawled across the couch, her head in Riko's lap.

Riko startled awake. "Y-Yoshiko?!"

"RiRiiiii~" Yoshiko whined, "You abandoned me! You abandoned your demon."

Ruby rubbed her eyes at the commotion. "Y-You guys..." she sleepily mumbled. Riko squeezed Ruby's hand (which she didn't remember holding) in response.

"It's okay to sleep," Riko whispered. Ruby obliged, and leaned further into Riko's shoulder. She closed her eyes again. Riko smiled, and turned to look back down at the little demon in front of her.

"Now, Yoshiko," she said, softly as not to disturb Ruby, "Why did you pick such a terrifying movie? You scared yourself and Ruby half to death."

"Well, I mean," Yoshiko huffed. "I... I didn't want you guys to think I was a wimp, that's all." Her voice was muffled, as she was practically speaking into Riko's nightgown.

"Oh, Yoshiko," Riko sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm stupid, I know," she mumbled.

"You aren't stupid," Riko said. She reached into the couch cushions for the remote.

"Do you want me to turn the movie off?"

Yoshiko whined and nodded as best she could with her head still in Riko's lap.

There was a soft _click_ as Riko shut off the TV. With the noise from the TV gone, Riko could suddenly hear everyone's breathing loud and clear. She felt Ruby's gentle, warm breath on her neck, giving her goosebumps. A few minutes passed and she heard Yoshiko's breathing slow as she fell asleep on her lap. As she herself began drifting off, she felt the other two girls beside her, breathing in and out in unison. She felt the blankets over them, snug and toasty from their body heat. She felt extremely lucky to have these two girls in her life. And she felt warm, inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one LLSIF story chapter where these 3 hang out!


End file.
